The invention relates to a process to extract a geological horizon and related properties from their image deduced from seismic data.
The invention also relates to a device to extract a geological horizon and associated properties from their image deduced from seismic data.
The invention finally relates to computer software to extract a geological horizon and related properties from their image deduced from seismic data.